Play My Heartstrings
by DeamonPrince
Summary: Lyra Heartstrings is one of the most beautiful mares at Canterlot Community College, and as mating season begins only her best friend Shade can stand between her and the Heat consumed Colts that now wander after dark. Written as a commission and collaboration with Solid G3 Legend. Lyra X OC


Slowly the tall black fur and long strong mane walked along the concrete sidewalk. His footsteps fell quietly on the cold night chilled cement leading to Lyra's apartment door. When he arrived, Shade smiled at the colorful paintings on the wooden door. His strong hand knocked on the dry paint and the sound echoed through the home. He looked down and saw puddles leading into the apartment, she had been wet, or one of her roommates had. The locks clicked and the door opened. And as the bright light shine through the door, blinding Shade for a moment, he saw Lyra's beautiful teal coat and her soft sweet scented mane. His eyes began to regain their strength and he realized his host was wearing a very interesting and treating outfit.

"Shade?" Lyra asked.

"Hi Lyra," Shade answered.

Before he knew it, Lyra leaped onto him and pull him into a soft hug. The two unaware of her pressing her rather large breasts tightly to his chest and getting his shirt wet a little. Never the less, the two ignored this as they just enjoyed their company.

"How've you been, it's been so long?" Lyra asked excitingly.

"Yeah too long, it's great to see you again," Shade replied calmly.

The two let each other go and Lyra realizes that she got his shirt wet a little.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot, I just came back from a relaxing swim at the pool, I hadn't had time to dry off or change," Lyra said a little embarrassed.

"It's alright, I don't mind."

"Well come in I haven't talked with you in a long time, we got a lot to catch up on," said Lyra as she grabbed his hand and lead him into her apartment.

"Um, uh ok," Shade nervously accepted.

She led him to the couch and stopped him. "Shirt. Off." She commanded.

Shade chucked and obeyed. He removed his wet shirt and handed it to her, her eyes blankly staring at his chest for a moment. She took the shirt and went to her bedroom. She tossed the shirt into a messy pile in the corner. He watched as she began rifling through her drawers. He watched her supple body move from drawer to drawer.

His eyes then fell on her swimming suit. Her firm, pert breasts rested snugly in a pink and white striped string bikini top, the kind that ties in the back and at the neck. A fetching pink sarong with a long tied tail was wrapped about her hips. Her legs were long and slender, ending in the cutest, sexiest feet I'd seen in ages. The adorable pink flip-flops she wore somehow made her feet even sexier, as did the slender gold chain around her left ankle. A charm hung from it with an engraving of a lyre on the charm. He smiled as she bent over to pick up a large shirt out of her last drawer and her tail waved back and forth in rhythm with her ample rump. She return to him with a look of despair, "I thought some of my pajama shirts were clean but no. I got nothing clean for you to wear." She said sadly.

"It's ok, I don't mind," Shade happily accepts the shirt, making sure to wrap his Pegasus wings close to him to keep them from messing up her shirt.

"Can I get you anything? Would you like a drink?"

"Sure I don't mind."

Lyra smiled as she went to her kitchen to get some drinks for them. As she was away, Shade scanned his environment and took note of some picture frames close by. They were picture of him and Lyra as younger kids. Enjoying much happy times when they didn't have a lot going on with their lives. He smiled at the particular one where they were about seven and they had fell asleep at a musical theatre they went to watch. It didn't take long for Lyra to come back, now wearing a shirt over her string bikini top that stopped over her belly button. In her hands were two drinks which she hands one to Shade while take a seat next to him.

"So Shade what brings you here?" She asked sweetly as she opened her drink and took a sip.

Shade sighs a little in worry as he slowly opened his and took a small sip.

"Lyra, you do know what today is right?"

Lyra stops and thinks a little.

"I think there was a big party going on,"

"Yeah but that's not it,"

"Then what?"

Shade sighs.

"Mating season starts tonight…"

"Ok, why's that bad?"

"Well...um... not to be too forward but men are pigs and you are a sexy piece of pie."

Lyra laughed, "Wow, that wasn't forward at all. You think someone is going to come and try to make me have sex with them?"

"Yes." Shade was serious. "I'm here to make sure that they don't even have the chance to think about it."

Lyra placed her hands on her hips, "why don't you want men thinking that way about me?" She said with a new strength.

"Because, I love you too damn much to let some sick fucks think about you in such a lewd way." Shade was asserting his new strength as well.

Lyra blushed, "You love me."

Shade stood as still as possible. "We've been friends for years." He quickly started, "Of course I am going to love my best friend." He paused, "You are like a sister to me." He mumbled to her trying to explain his statement.

"Hmm. Whatever." Lyra giggled.

Shade sighs.

"So did you go to the party?" Lyra asked.

"No, I just didn't feel like it, parties are not my thing, besides I just...I don't know I just didn't feel like it tonight. How about you?"

"Nah, I felt more taking a night swim with no one around to have some peace and quiet. I wanted to relax tonight so I was in the mood to party my cute little tail all night long."

"I see…" Shade took another sip of drink. "How was the pool?"

"Oh it was nice, swimming can be very peaceful at night when it's not too hot or cold and nobody is around to bother you or anything. Especially when its inside and no bugs can get in and bother you,"

"Oh...ok…"

Lyra took another sip of drink as she laid back on the couch, her soft body snuggling close to his which made him smile on how soft she felt.

"So what do you want to do?" Lyra asked as she looked up at him.

"Um...I don't know, what do you want to do?" He asked not knowing how to answer.

"How about we watch a movie?"

"What kind of movie?"

"You know a scary movie, like the ones we used to watch as little kids when we stayed over each other's houses,"

"Sure." Shade said smiling when suddenly his stomach begins to growl.

"Dinner first?"

"Please?" asked kindly, trying to smile innocently.

Lyra giggled and stood up. "I'm thinking pasta."

"Sounds great. I'll help. "

As Shade stood up Lyra pushed him back down. "Like hell you will. You are my guest. I must appease and serve you. Not the other way around."

Shade didn't say anything as Lyra headed towards the kitchen and started fixing dinner. Lyra carefully set everything up and was cooking dinner professionally. She looked at Shade and his amazement. "I'm the head cook at Jam Pony Diner. Not glamorous but it pays the bills and I learned how to cook like a self-sufficient woman. "She smiled and watched as Shade moved into the kitchen to see well.

"Amazing." Shade finally uttered as she cooked the noodles, the sauce, and some veggies and suddenly mixed them together in another pan to finish the meal off.

"Thanks." She got the food into two bowls and handed him one. "I hope you enjoy it." She said nervously as the hungry Shade stood there and took a bite.

His eyes widened and he moaned. "This is fucking fantastic." he blurted as his food slid down his throat.

Lyra blushed and hid her face. "Thanks." She hummed sheepishly. She started taking some bites herself. Within half way finishing, a question popped on her kind.

"So um, what do you do as a side job?" She asked a little nervously.

"Who me? Well...you could say I, well, it's hard to explain," Shade answered nervously.

"You can tell me, I wouldn't mind," She answered him as she sip some of her drink.

"Well, if I was to say I'm in UPF what would you think?"

"No way, you, in Ultimate Pony Fighting?"

"That and the Wonder bolts,"

"I don't believe it, you're in the wonder bolts?" She asked a little excited.

"Yeah but they work me like hell. Just take a look at me, they work me in training day and night to perform in a few shows. For being a member they pay all my bills for me."

"If they do that why take UPF?" Lyra asked.

"Oh to earn money for stuff you know, I'll tell you right now that kind of stuff is just as hard as the Wonder bolts," Shade said as he ate a few more bites of food.

"What about you Lyra, I know you're the head cook, but what do you want to do after college and all that?"

"Oh you know, music,"

"Oh that's right, you've always had a thing for classical music, and I believe Octavia was your inspiration,"

"Yeah, do you want to hear me play something?" Lyra asked with excitement.

"Of course," Shade answered.

She put her bowl down and Shade at on the couch. Moments later Lyra was holding a lyre. She began to pick and brush the strings creating a beautiful flowing wave of music that washed over Shade and cooled his soul. He felt at peace as each note sung emotions and thoughts of pure and happy love in his ears. When the pony finished her sing she stopped and smiled blushing like no tomorrow.

"That was the most wonderful song I have ever heard." Shade wiped a tear from his eye and began applauding her.

Lyra began to giggle nervously, hiding her face in her instrument and hands. "Oh shut it." She did embarrassed by his praise of her overwhelming skill.

"I'm serious that was very beautiful,"

"Thank you," she smile while still trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Tell you what, we're going to perform at a special event, and Octavia is going to be there. If you like, you can come and I can introduce you to her, hell you should play for her," Shade said in a little excitement.

"Wait you know Octavia?"

"Somewhat, she's another special guest performing at some special event in a few days, the Wonder bolts were going to perform a show there, but we've all had time to meet up and plan things out. I was able to talk with Octavia a little but she knows me. I told her that a friend of mine has always looked up to her and she would like to me you if possible,"

"Octavia wants to me with me? I don't know," Lyra's face was blushing red in shyness and embarrassment.

"Hey relax I got your back, you play wonderfully and I know Octavia would be fascinated to hear you, this could be the big chance you've been looking for?"

Lyra remained silent, not sure what to think. "Well I guess I can go, if she says she wants to meet me,"

"Of course, you've got a couple of days to let it settle in, and don't worry, like I said, being in the wonder bolts has it's perks to make up for the tones of shit we go through in training."

Lyra chuckled at his response. The two finished up their meals and take a seat at the couch. Lyra quickly her lyre up, walked to the couch and sat down with Shade. Within minutes of the movie starting Lyra was resting her head on his chest. The smell of her strawberry shampoo tickled his nose. He took in a deep breath and smiled. As he went to take a bite of his half-filled bowl of cold pasta, the movie suddenly had a jump scare moment, terrifying Lyra, causing her to jump and knock the bowl out of his hand and soul its contents onto him. His pants and shirt were covered in tomato sauce and he groaned. He felt it soak through and get to him.

"Ah. Shade, I'm sorry." She cried, tears in her eyes.

He laughed, "Oh its fine. Um could I possibly use your shower? "He asked calmly.

Lyra's eyes snapped wide open and she nodded. "S-sure." She said as she grabbed at her collar to cool her warming body down.

"Thanks." Shade stood up and began undressing. He tossed the shirt she had given him back into the dirty pile of clothing. He kicked off his boots and placed them with his sticks outside the bathroom door. "Any particular rag I should use?" He asked turning to see her standing there holding a pink towel and rainbow wash cloth. "Thank Celestia nopony will see me with these." Lyra giggled and continued to watch him undress further before he realized she was still there. He turned to her and smirked, "I'm going to shut the door now." She nodded, all staying at his rock hard body. Once he closed the door, Lyra let out a sigh of relief as she sat down and cleaned the mess she made. Once done she began to feel a little hot for reasons she didn't know why. The image of Shade's impressive lean but very muscular build half naked in front of her began to flash in her head repeatedly. Meanwhile once Shade was in the bathroom, he was amazed at how big her bathroom was, the shower was big enough to fit at least four people. Everything was so nice, fancy, and cleaned, he wondered if it was because she came from a very rich background. Never the less he shrugged and took the rest of his clothes off. Once he stepped out of his boxers and was fully nude, he took a good look at himself. He never knew he was this physically fit, he guessed he must've lost track with all the training he does. Still he sat the towel and rag down close by and stepped in the shower, getting it nice and hot enough to steam the area. As he enjoyed the sensation of the hot water washing his dark coat, he relaxed. The soothing hot water dripping all over him and relaxing every tensed muscle in his body. Especially at his groin which really enjoyed the hot water. As his body relaxed, his mind began drifting off thinking about Lyra. He didn't know why but she looked so beautiful, cute, and innocent. Everything about her was pure, from her perfect beautiful body, to her soft feel, and her wonderful innocent personality. Her talent and devotion to her soft music matched everything that was so wonderful, even her smell was lovely.

As the warm water washed across his mane and coat, guy's hands wooed away the filth of the spilled pasta. Slowly his hands made their way down his hard chest, down his abdominals and to his tender groin. The image of Lyra in her succulent swimwear flashed into his mind. His hands suddenly took hold of his cock and it sprung up. His eyes opened wide and he realized his lust and heat was beginning. "No. "He complained to himself, "I will not give in to this sin. "He let go of his long cock and wet the rag. He took some soap and covered the rag in it. He began to scrub his coat when the scent of the soap assaulted his nose. The soap smelled like Lyra, his mind began to wander again and he imagined her showing. Taking her rag and slowly washing herself in the most peeved and lewd fashion his mind would think of. His meat grew hard like steel again and this time he could not resist. He took hold of his cock in his right hand and her rag in the left. He pressed it to his face and inhaled the intoxicating aroma. The scent of her soap mixed with the water and her womanly area. He began to stroke himself faster and faster. The urge to cum building. The desire to take Lyra burning. He let out a small moan when suddenly the door opened and Lyra's shadow was on the thin cut curtain. "Lyra?" He asked to ensure himself it was not one of her roommates.

"Yeah. Just came in to chat. Apologize. The usual," She said with a small chuckle.

He watched as she sat at the edge of the tub, her face towards him. He was she the light from her vanity mirror would hide his lewd silhouette. "No need to. Accidents happen. "

She looked at the curtain and saw his shadow starting at her, his body facing the shower head, his hand slowly moving back and forth in front of his crotch along a thick long shaft. She smiled and laid on the floor, her hand under her head to pull her name as her other lady on her crotch. "I miss when we were younger." She chucked as her slender fingers slid into her panties.

"Why is that?" Shade asked watch her masturbating on the bathroom floor. He let out a small moan as the urge surged through him.

"Well we were able to do so much more with each other and people just thought it cute." She said as another finger enters her and she listened as he moaned. She gasped as she realized he really was masturbating as well. She began to blush as red as a strawberry, as she wondered if it was because of her.

"Like what?" He asked, his eyes closing as his climax continued to approach, building more.

Lyra grinned, her heat had completely took hold of her. "Well what I miss the most..."she stood up and leaned on the toilet, one leg up on the closed seat add age presented herself for him through the curtain. "Has got to be showering together. "

Memories of their showers together, during their innocent years when they explored each other's bodies and experimented with each other as they ended puberty. His desire for her to enter the shower began nudging him to the edge. He felt the baby broth begin to boil. "I miss that too. A lot. "He moaned.

His lewd answer excited Lyra abs age moved to open the shower curtain when suddenly she slipped and caught herself on the toilet. Shade began to scream in pain as she realized she had accidentally flushed the toilet causing the shower to racing near boiling temperature. Lyra realized what she had done and went for the door, embarrassed that she let her lust take hold of her and lead to her frying the guest in her shower. "I'm sorry." She shouted, feeling horrible for hurting him.

"Ah hot! "He cried out. "It's ok Lyra." he groaned as he heard her leave the bathroom. The water soon returned to its warm comfort, however the lewd urges died in the heat of the water. He turned the water off and exited the shower, his heavy balls feeling blue and he cringed in pain as the trade of his shower with a show was suddenly interrupted. "Thank Celestia that she flushed. I might not have been able to resist her much more. "He said to himself.

As he began to dry himself, he groaned in pain as his blue balls swelled heavily as they sagged in his sack. He looked down and saw how blue they were, and felt them lightly burned from the hot water. That was the first time he ever masturbated, and he can tell he must've had a huge load of baby broth boiling in his testicles because the blue ball swell very painfully. Never the less. He softly put on another t shirt and some soft pants before exiting. Seeing Lyra a little sad as she sat by herself on the couch. Shade sat quietly next to her as they sat quietly not saying a word.

"Um, sorry about what I did, I was, trying to relieve stress and yeah…" Shade said nervously.

"Oh...ok, Lyra responded too shy and embarrassed to look at him. "I was, my head was hurting and...yeah I was trying to take my mind off it,"

"Ok," Shade nervously said. He looks back at Lyra and saw her shaking almost still sad from hurting him.

"Hey its ok don't worry. I'm fine really, besides, that's not the first hot shower I went through," Shade said nervously.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, and well," Lyra responded sadly.

"Hey it's alright don't worry, everything is ok, promise." Shade said trying to sooth Lyra.

Lyra smiled at him and leaned on his chest, resting her hand on his hard pectorals and slowly massaging him.

As the feeling began to take him there was a sudden loud boom at the door. Shade paused and quickly looked towards the abrupt disruption. Lyra's heart stopped and the booming continued. "Lyyraaa!" The cries of a drunken stallion outside her door rang through the apartment and Shade began to clench his fist as tight the sun is bright.

"Maybe she isn't home." The less slurred, but just as heavily hammered voice of a second bruting stallion was heard.

"No. She's here with her whipping pony." A third pony roared, knowing Shade was just on the other side of the door.

"HA!" The first pony laughed, "Ven! You just called that bitch wonder pussy a whipping post." Shade bit down on and began to grind his teeth violently.

"Please, he is no better than a fillyfooler." Ven chuckled, "Ain't that right Callus?"

The second Pony got next to the door and chuckled, "Abso-fucking-lutly, Janus."

"Shade...come out and play! We'll go easy and might even let you watch us pound the fuck out of that pony's tight pussy, over and over and over all night long." Janus began to laugh at the his thought of Shade being forced to watch him and his buddies fuck his best friend.

Shade began to reach for the door, when Lyra grabbed his hand, "No Shade. They will go away eventually."

"Not these guys. I know these three and they have been tormenting me all year...actually for the past three years about how they want you, and when Mating Season finally affects them they are going to kick my ass and force me to watch them rape you." Shade saw a shadow at the foot of the door and he suddenly punched the wood sending Ven staggering back several feet, stumbling to the ground. "Everyone I told laughed at me and said I was being paranoid." Shade took her hand and pulled her into the bedroom. "Stay here while I deal with them. And if I lose jump out your window and run." He stopped at the door and turned to her. "Don't let these monsters take what should be a romantic and sweet experience and turn it into a nightmare for you." He sighed and turned back to the door, peering out the peephole to see they were prepared and armed. Callus stood waiting, Ven with an aluminum baseball bat, and Janus with a broken beer bottle. He sighed and took a deep breath. "Get the fuck out of here! I don't want to hurt you!" Shade warned causing the three to laugh.

"Well thats the problem Shade! We want to hurt you!" Callus shouted and walked to the door, "Now let us in and we will let you watch...maybe even have a few turns with the slut yourself. Of course after we break you." Callus smiled and took a step back. "Now lets play."

Shade calmly opened the door and stepped out. As always Ven and Janus had a small moment of realizing they were about to bite off more than the could chew. The thing about Shade was he had a reputation for being the most dangerous pony on campus. One he was intimidating as hell to scare even the most hardcore of ponies. Second his fighting style was always brutal and unmerciful. Third and finally he is infamous for his dark nature. Only Callus could match him. So once again once the two drunk ponies saw Shade they immediately began to quiver in fear a little. Truth was, they only said the things they did in hopes of getting some kind of reputation, they never thought about actually happen to deal with Shade personally.  
>"Judging how you're not pissing yourselves dry yet and running like little bitches, I would say you guys must've had some strong stuff tonight," Shade said calmly.<p>

The two drunk ponies regained their composure.  
>"Fuck you Shade, three years we've been waiting to pound that fuckable piece of meat for three years and no dangerous bad ass is going to get in our way this time!" screamed Ven.<br>Shade watched as the trio returned. Callus stood in front of him while Ven moved to his left and Janus stumbled to his right. "Last warning Callus. Take your boys home and go to bed. "

"Or we get what we came for." He waved his hand and whistled. Suddenly three more naked mares appeared from behind the brush. Shade swallowed his strength as his lust began to invade his mind. The girls, obviously stoned beyond belief began masturbating each other. "Now, if I know my old pal as good as I do... you have yet to indulge the lust." He walked to the shortest mare among the three. "These three were so kind to give us hours of fun earlier. perhaps…" He began massaging the girl's tender breasts, causing her lewd moans to distract Shade.

Janus then lunged at him, swinging the half filled bottle at his head, Shade's concentration was then on the attacker. He simply moved forward, turned oh so slightly and let the bottle sail past his face. He then took Janus' forearm in his left hand, squeezing tight enough to cause him to cry in pain and then sent and strong force palm strike into the extended elbow of his target. moments later Janus was crying out in agonizing pain, holding his limp arm. Shade turned and saw Ven dashing at him. Shade ducked under the head level swing. the following attacks were dodged with a few simple motions that a five year old could emulate. "Stop moving you over rated wonder cunt!" Ven shouted in rage. Finally an opening was able to exploited as the cur slammed the bat on the ground Shade was ready. He quickly stepped on the handle of the bat and forced the weapon from the attacker's hands. as soon as he had full balance back. Shade lifted his knee into the gut of Ven, lifting him into the air. Shade chuckled and he proceeded to grab Ven by the throat and the shoulder and stepped forward, in a downward motion, slamming his limp body into the cold unforgiving ground.

"Geez. Shade. Don't kill them." Callus joked. Just then Janus silently tackled Shade, pinning him to the ground on his stomach. Callus laughed and began to move towards him. "Then again, they are so hammered, they probably don't know if they really are hurt or not." Janus began punching Shade in the back of his neck, and shoulders.

Shade began to roar and quickly grabbed Janus' ankle and twisted, snapping it with pure brute strength. He then rolled out of his hold and ran at Callus. Suddenly, Shade stopped and spun around sending a heavy round house towards his target. Callus jumped back and let the kick float past and then lunged forward. Callus sent a flurry of quick jabs into the back of Shade's left thigh, causing Shade to miss a step and lose balance for a quickly turned to send a haymaker like hook towards Callus, connecting with his forearms as Callus blocked. Shade then began to quickly kick with his right leg, into the stomach of his target. Over and over he connected until his left leg ached and he lost balance again. Callus took the chance to jump back and allow the recently recovered duo to attack him.

Shade heard the steps behind him and quickly rolled forward and turned to face his new opponents. Janus charged him and was quickly subdued, as his left hook was met by a parry and a quick snap of his shoulder as Shade dodged to the side and sent a sharp high kick into his shoulder, shattering the bones. Just then the girls began to giggle and the scent of their tight wet pussies reached him and his cock began to throb.

Distracted by lust Shade misstepped and was met by a heavy strike from Ven's aluminum bat, into the descending thigh from his high kick.. Shade spiralled down and felt the sting of the bat connecting with his stomach, followed by a strike across the jaw, dislocating it.

Ven then held up his victim and Callus walked over, followed by the drugged mares. "Now ladies. watch as I punish the man who was stopping me from completing my conquest." Suddenly, professional style haymakers connected with the dislocated jaw and uppercuts into the bruised stomach and chest of Shade's wounded body. Shade held onto his pride as Callus continued his brutal assault. Callus stopped and realized his pride still was high. "Ladies, make him desire you, please." Callus took a step back and watched as the sexy, naked mares began their own assault of the lewd nature. their hands massaging his tender area, their kisses from his wounded chest to his slowly hardening stallion. They smiled and each took turns bending over and rubbing their wet crotches on him until finally he reached his maximum lust and his cock was harder than steel. He wanted to fuck their brains out over and over and over and he watched as they laid on the ground next to each other, legs intertwining, spreading them wide open, as they fingered themselves. He began to break free of Ven's hold when suddenly a sharp pain ended his lust. he opened his eyes and saw the cold hateful metal of the baseball bat connecting with his baby makers, and the group of assaulters began to laugh as he dropped to the floor, crying out in agony.

"LYRA!" He roared in pain as the trio of mares walked on top of him and the injured colts kicked dust into his face. "LYRA!" He roared again, his jaw nearly dangling.

"Honestly Shade, I'm sorry. I can't help it. The lust, the heat...it took me and all I want is her." Callus chuckled. "Don't worry, we've been careful all night long. We'll use condoms for her too."

"Fuck that!" Janus said in anger, "After all that shit! I want that pussy as raw as possible."

"Yeah!" Ven agreed.

Shade slammed his jaw on the ground and popped it back into place and began to crawl for the door as they entered. "No. Condoms, or I kick your stupid asses into next week."

"Why!" Janus cried in disappointment.

"Because these mares are pure . It is wrong for us to fill them with our filthy spunk."

Shade crawled closer to the door. The group then opened the door and entered the apartment. "Who cares. Look at how much trouble she was to get." Ven groaned.

"Rules are rules. Follow them or face me." Callus said, frightening the boys and exciting the horny girls. They kick in the door and Shade hears Lyra shouting in fear.

Shade stands up and hobbles to the door, catching himself on the frame. Callus then announces, "step back boys and let a real man please her first. He drops his pants and reveals his thick cock ready to violate Lyra. He begins to cover up when suddenly his group attacks him.

"Fuck you Callus! "The five chant add they attack. He then begins to fight back when Ven suddenly sends a heavy blow to the temple, knocking him to the floor. The girls begin to cheer as they rid the condoms from their sight.

"Now stuff us full of cream! "They shit as they make out with each other abs the boys. The drunk and drugged group the yet start to have sex when Shade entered.

His rage destroyed all ounces of lust in his mind. He entered the kitchen and quickly made a weapon of what he could find. He hobbled to the door to Lyra's room and roared. "Get your asses out now! Or die! " rage more owned Shade. Desperate and pissed Janus and Ven threw Lyra to the ground as they rushed over to Shade, knives drawn this time. That moment of hurting Lura pushed Shade beyond over the edge. Throwing the weapon aside, Shade dodged a knife slash from Janus while grabbing his arm in a arm lock and snapping it in two before disarming him and make him stab himself to make him black out. When Ven tries to slash him, Shade dodges the slash, knee strikes Ven in crotch before elbow striking his back head. He performs a Japanese Jiu Jitsu takedown on Ven, grabs his leg and twists it in 180 before stabbing his knife through Ven's knee. With both of the two rapists blacked out, Shade gets up to see the three naked mares scared to death and clinging to a now woken up Callius in fear. Callius appeared to looked confused and frighten at what he is seeing. Shade shot in a frightening death glare, warning him to fuck off now. Callius tore the knives out of his two blacked out co horts and started dragging them out.

"I'm so sorry about this, ladies let's go," Callius sadly said before leaving while dragging the limp bodies of Ven and Janus out the door with the mares follwoing with him. Shade slammed the door shut, turned to the half naked, nearly raped Lyra and smiled. "Sorry about that. "He said before collapsing in pain. The last thing he heard before fading was Lyra screaming his name before everything went black.

He didn't know how long he was out but as soon as he woke, up, he saw himself bandaged and sitting comfortably on the couch. Close to him he notices Lyra wrenseing a cold wet rag, the same rag she gave him early that has her lovely scent. The outfit she had on early was fixed so she looked the same five minutes ago.

"Lyra?" Shade asked waking up.  
>Lyra dropped the rag and quickly turn towards Shade. Her eyes form large tears as she suddenly pulled Shade into a tight hug and cried silently on his chest. Shade remains motionless for a moment before gently rubbing her head.<br>"Shh, shh it's ok, everything is alright, don't cry," Shade said soothingly to her.  
>When Lyra finished let go of Shade and wiped her wet face.<br>"I thought, Shade I'm so sorry,"  
>"Like I said it's alright, are you hurt or anything?"<br>"I'm fine, just, a little shoken up from the events,"  
>"Yeah me to, but that's why I'm here."<br>Shade groans from the pain from his sore balls. It was bad enough they were blue but now there's no telling what's wrong with them after a hard smash from that damn bat.  
>"Are you hurt?"<br>"No I'm fine just...ah damn…" Shade cringed in pain.  
>"Here let me take a look," Lyra said as she sat up.<br>"Oh no I'm fine,"  
>"Like hell you are, now let me see what's wrong, where does it hurt?"<br>Shade's face blushed heavily as he gulped and looked away.  
>"Um...well it hurts the worst, down…" Shade tried to answer.<p>

"Your stomach? " She asked.

"Umm... no. Lower. " he said, blushing as he pointed to his groin.

"Oh. Ok." Suddenly she began to tear at his pants.

"Lyra! " Shade moaned as she pulled down his pants.

Lyra gasped as the long hard shaft emerged from under it's cloth prison. More and more came forth as she gently removed his pants. "Holy fuck." She gasped innocently. She then began to reveal his sack which did not match their natural color but instead held a sad purple hue. "Blue. Red." She said lifting one hand for each word.

"Lyra stop it." Shade begged as the list throbbed in him and pulsed into his injured rod.

"You need medical attention and i can give it." She chucked. "Who better then me?"

"A professional." He moaned as she took aloe lotion and began tenderly massaging his swollen testicles.

"Fuck that. It is Mating season and i know exactly what would happen." Her voice was so stern.

"What would happen?" Shade asked as she continued her gentle care. Her soft hands felt so angelic on his swollen baby makers. The lotion on her soft sweet hands made the feeling that much more soothing. If it wasn't for the sensitiveness of balls he would've enjoyed just the feel from Lyra. Unfortunately, Lyra's gentle touch has to be on his sore sack which was beginning to make his body tingle at the right places. He had to try and think of unsexy thoughts to fight the urge of blood pouring into his dick and not get aroused by her touch.

"well the only place we could take you is the campus health center and i know who is working there tonight. I will not let her sexual appetite be satisfied by fucking you. " She growled furiously, her hand unknowingly squeezing the head of his cock, drawing from him a lewd gasp. "Oh!"she shouted as she felt his cock throb, "sorry."

Shade chuckled, "don't be. Honestly it felt good." he said jokingly. Lyra giggled then glanced down at his thick cock. She gasped as the desires from before returned. She thought of his shower and how she wanted him to be thinking of her, her mind going blank. "Lyra?" Shade asked before the lust took her and she began to stroke his meat over and over.

"Oh Shade." She begged, her lewd cry exciting Shade as he let her move closer to his baby making tools. Slowly she slid the head until her mouth and began to suck gently. The feeling began to grow in Shade's loins. He moaned as the goddess before him, pleased him oh so sweetly. The desire for more built in his region, his baby batter began boiling, and his hands gripped Lyra's sift innocent hair and he pulled her to him, forcing his cock down her gullet. The sudden shock startled Lyra back from the heat while the pain of his sack throbbing awoke Shade.

He pushed her away and screamed in anger. "I'm supposed to protect you from premature sexual deeds, not commit them with you." Shade roared.

Lyra did nothing, only smiled and continued her massaging. She looked at him as he looked at her in disbelief. "I gave in first." She said eventually.

"But I'm here to help you." He leaned back on the couch. Lyra finished pulling his pants off and forced his legs open. He looked down and saw her in between them. Her eyes met his and her smile said everything she was too shy to say.

The two stood there, silently for what felt like hours but really seconds. Slowly they leaned forward to each other.

"Um...Lyra?" Shade asked.  
>Lyra did not say anything. She merely gave Shade a quick little peck on the lips. Taking Shade by surprise and making him blush allot. Even Lyra's lips even for a brief moment felt soft. Lyra blushed even more.<p>

Shade unconsciously pulled her into another embrace and began kissing her lovingly, his hands running through her hair, her voice moaning into their passionate embrace. They continued, Shade pulling her on top of him and running his hands under her shirt massaging her body softly. lovingly he let his tongue press into hers, begging entrance and she allowed him access. Their tongues began twirling around each others, massaging each others while letting them dominate for a moment.

Lyra stopped and began to crawl down his stomach, a string of their saliva connected to each others tongues. It broke after Lyra got between Shade's thighs, "I never asked...what did you want to do for Mating season? " Shade asked the beautiful mare between his thighs.

Lyra began blushing like mad. "What do you think?" She asked quietly, shy to expose her desire.

"Me." Shade said with no hesitation, only hope and love. He watched as the lovely woman nodded her head, he smile cutting away all sinful lust and leaving only heartfelt desires of true love making.

Lyra stood up and smiled, blushing making her cheeks red as a ruby. Slowly she began to sway her hips back and forth, taking a few steps back, kicking off her pink flip flops. Her hands holding each other as her red cheeks faced the floor and her eyes stayed shut. She began to hum and bite her bottom lip. Her right hand freed itself and grabbed at her collar. She pulled on it and let out a soft moan. She opened her eyes and looked at her desire with love and lust so thick it began to make Shade breath heavier. With her eyes keeping contact with his she let the humming take hold of her motions and her whole body began to move. Stepping back and forth, her left an swaying with the motions. Her hand pulling at the shirt bottom. She began to lift the shirt up, releasing the top she note was billing the left side of the bottom with her right hand, and visa versa with her left hand. She slowly twirled to the left as her arms lifted up and began removing her shirt. Gently the slender fit stomach under her shirt was revealed. Now facing away she sped her movement up and held her shirt above her head. she tossed it to the side and giggled. Shade watched with anticipation, she continued to turn and her perky breasts rested snugly in their pink string bikini top. She covered her face in embarrassment, she looked away and back to him her eyes twinkling with a tenderness that could weaken even the strongest men. She continued her gentle motion, now gyrating her hips in a circle as she turned. Her hands slowly ran down her chest, pulling at the cups of her bikini top, allowing a slight glimpse of her perky nips bare and exposed. She giggled as this excited Shade. She watched as he pulled his shirt over his throbbing cock, his cheeks reddening. She suddenly pulled on the tie string of her sarong and it came undone and left her hips to float through the air, landing on Shade's crotch. Lyra stood still, watching Shade take hold of her sarong and hold it to his nose, inhaling her scent. "Shade!" She shouted in embarassed flattery.

"Sorry, but a sexy thing like you needs to be appreciated and experienced in every way possible."

"Fine." She with a sense of sass. "Experience this." She faced the wall and slowly bent over and reached the floor she wagged her tail and let her right hand slap her perfectly firm and shaped rump. She then pulled on her bikini bottom and revealed her adorable cutie marks, a lyre. Shade actually found himself grabbing his hard thick manhood and slowly jacking off to the beautiful dance in front of him. Lyra smiled and wiggled her plump ass slowly back and forth while wagging her tail in the opposite directions. She reached a hand down to her crotch and rubbing it through her bikini bottom. The two moaned and moaned as they slowly increased the pace, enjoying every moment watching each other masturbate in front of another. Slowly she stood straight up again, flipping her hair as she finished. She smiled and turned to face him, placing her hands on her breasts, pulling on the cups slightly revealing the top of her areolas. "You wanna see these?" She asked him know full well he did. She released her bikini top, finally letting his see her wonderful perfect breasts in all their glory. Slowly she cupped them and pressed them together, rubbing her areolas and nipples together. She began to tug at the bottoms while still swaying her hips. "How about down here? You want access to this big boy?" She asked lewdly. Shade nodded profusely. Slowly the beautiful goddess mare waltzed to him and stood over him. She turned around and began to give an innocent and clumsy lapdance as her motions against him knocked her off balance and she recovered by holding on to his strong legs. She giggled and turned back to him and mounted, her knees digging into the couch beside him as his base cock rubbed against her clit through her bikini bottom. She let out a moan and gasped for air as it left her lungs. She fell over into his chest and she gripped his shirt. She then sat up straight, and in one quick motion she tore the shirt off him and tossed it to the side, stripping him to his fur. She grinned and bent over, kissing his chest softly. Shade began to moan and he closed his eyes, his hands falling to the sides as the kisses teased him over and over. She bit his chest softly and nudged him to get his attention. "Untie me." She moaned into his ears as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lovingly, their tongues dancing like flames.

Shade obeyed and began to untie her bikini parts, starting with her top. As he finished it fell to his stomach and he tossed it to the side. He then turned himself to he could lay across the couch and he took her hips into his hands. She continued to assault his tongue with her own, their wetness warping around one another. Shade tugged at the strings to her bikini bottom and she smiled into the kiss. She stood up and let the cloth lay on his pulsating, hungry cock. She stepped over so her pussy was inline with his face and she opened her legs, and squatted, spreading her pussy lips apart and he slid two fingers in to pull out some of her juices. Shade watched and as she pulled them out he knew what to do. He opened his mouth and she slid her fingers in. He began sucking on her fingers as the intoxicating flavor and scent overtook the rest of his senses. He grabbed her and force her back onto him, his mouth covering her clit as he licked her slit and sucked her weak point. She screamed in unbridled pleasure. She pushed off him and giggled. she reached for her anklet, and Shade grunted. "Leave it on. It might be more fun."

"OK." Lyra smiled and got on all fours, her cutie marks shining slightly in the low moonlight. "Now how should we begin?" She asks shyly while maintaining some naughtiness.

"How about some ice for my tender baby makers." Shade joked. seconds later Lyra was cringing in pain as she stuffed her mouth a quarter full of ice and began sucking as much as possible. Slowly the swelling began to descend and his purple pals were no longer in the pain they suffered from. Lyra moaned as the testicles and ice swirled in her mouth and the icy sensations flooded both Lyra's mouth as well as her target, Shade's sack.

Lyra then pulled off his heavy sack and smiled, swallowing some of the ice while spitting out the rest. "How was that?" She asked, slurring her words due to her numb tongue and cheeks.

"Feels great. No pain any more." Shade hummed. Lyra took one of the ice and rubbed it between his two sore testicles. Lyra would even lick the ice covered testicles to make sure they get better and add as much wonderful pleasure to her love as she can. This made Shade moan in soft pleasure now. After finishing with his balls, Gently, Lyra took hold of his cock and began to stroke it, spitting on it for lubrication. "Lyra, how do you know what to do so well?"

"To be honest...I watch a lot of pony porn."She said blushing while maintaining a solid pace of stroking motion

"Seriously?" he asked, shocked that the most innocent pony he knew was a massive pervert.

"Yes." She giggled nervously. "I would watch about two hours every night. I would lay there masturbating wishing you would show up tell me you love me and then take me like they did in the porn I watched." She chuckled nervously. "I know I'm a huge perv, but I truly love you Shade."

"Lyra…" Shade begins, unsure on how to respond. Slowly she took the head of his cock into her mouth and began twirling her tongue around the sensitive tip. "Oh! Lyra...may I confess something to you?" He gasped as she nodded and took his cock in deeper, over and over and over. "I love you...and I know this is not the heat talking but a part of me hopes that you and I conceive tonight. I want you to by my wife." He moaned as her motions stopped and she pulled his length from her mouth.

"S-Seriously?" Lyra asked, tears welling in her eyes. Shade nodded and she cried out in pure joy. "Oh Shade! Do it! Conceive a child with me! Fill me with your thick and sticky love and give me your baby." Her smile was bright and her innocence shone like the moon.

-"Lyra!" Shade shouts, in shock of her longing for his child.

"I'm sorry. It must be the heat." She explains as he stand up and smiles. "Let's take a shower. We can clear our minds and then have some fun in there." She says in a sluty yet innocent way. She grabs his hand and tugs him towards the bathroom. Seconds later Shade lifted her up, startling a yelp from her as he carried her to their destination. He laid her in the massive shower and stepped in himself.

The icy cold water splashed on his back as he began the shower. The water sent shivers and shudders down his spine and he let out a pained moan. He cringed and suddenly a warm sensation surrounded his shivering cock. He looked down and saw the lewd stare of his lover from behind her small yet perky tits as she struggled to wrap them around his thick meat. Shade smiled and she began to run her tits up and down along his massive cock over and over draw soft gentle moans from him. She smiled brighter and began to lick the bottom of the tender meat in between her luscious firm tits. Her passionate motions and lewd licks tracing the same path across his hard fuck rod. "Oh Lyra!" Shade moaned passionately, his hand running through her smooth, wet hair.

Suddenly the warmth left him and he saw her laying on her back in the tub. "I was thinking maybe a footjob?" She asked cautiously as her toes began to press into his throbbing cock.

"Do as you wish my beautiful Lyra." Shade said tenderly, looking into her eyes with a deep love.

She began to giggle and blush, "I'm not that beautiful." She said modestly, her feet now running up and down his length repeatedly.

"Oh!" Shade moans as the lustful toes begin to tickle the head and massage the tip of Shade's beating cock. "But you are beautiful." Shade smiles and moans slightly as she sped up her massaging. Now moving to the testicles in his sack as she messaged them both with her feet. Cupping them both and rubbing them together with her soft toes. "You are stunningly beautiful. Your smooth flawless skin and fur makes all the other mares jealous. Your silky long turquoise hair shines in the sunlight and makes everyone feel warm inside. Your smile is perfect and sweet. Even something like your hands have perfectly sized fingers. You are the epitome of perfect beauty."

Lyra suddenly curled up, pulling her feet away from his cock. She covered her face with her hands and buried it in her knees. "Shut it! You are embarrassing me."

"Allow me to embarrass you more." Shade grabbed her feet and forced them around his cock, "Allow me to show you how even your feet are perfect to me." Shade began pumping his hips over and over, his desire to release building and his urge to take her rising. He began to moan more and more, her soft wet feet perfectly massaging his cock. Lyra then shook his hands off her and she continued to massage, her motions perfectly massaging his length while teasing and tantalizing his sensitive tip. "Oh you are making me want to just fuck your brains out." Shade said abruptly, "I want you. I want to feel you. I want to even taste you." Shade said lewdly as he pushed her feet away and dropped to his knees and the water from the shower head now beat on her crotch and she began to moan. She opened her eyes as she realized how exposed she was down below and she shrieked slightly. Shade then grabbed her thighs and pulled them apart, his eyes held lust and she saw his intentions.

"Please no!" She begged half heartedly. Shade moved up to her and kissed her lewdly, his tongue twirling in her mouth, he stopped and let his tongue run down her neck and to her breasts. He began kissing and licking her dark blue nipples and areolas before slowly letting one in his mouth and began sucking on the lewd perky kiss. She began to moan more and more as his tongue twirled around her nipples and his cock rubbed her sweet scented slit. He pulled off of her and watched as she lewdly moaned, gentle and innocent. He continued sucking and kissing each of her breasts, twirling his tongue around the areolas lovingly as he sucked the nipples with the same amount of love. Shade moved down her body licking and nipping and kissing as he went. He then found his way to her crotch, the scent of her honeypot driving him wild. He dove into her and she resisted for only a moment before she grasped his hair and pulled his face into her crotch. "Oh yes!" She cried as the feeling of his tongue running over her slit and clit over and over began to flood her mind. Shade slid his tongue into her tight wet pussy and he began to moan over and over. Her flavor excited him and he desired more. Lyra heard his lust and love of her pussy's flavor and began to blush and moan with him. "Does it taste that good?" She asked him nervously.

"You taste fucking great!" He shouted as he took a breath. He dove back into his assault and began sucking on her clit viciously. "Now I think I want to eat deeper." As his tongue ran over her slit and entered her, his hands slid up her body and began massaging her breasts tenderly.

"What? No! It'll feel too good!" She shouted as the pleasure began to make her legs shake and toes tingle. Shade seized her thighs and lifted them up. He forced her legs to bend her in half and expose her pussy wide in both of their faces. "Oh! Don't eat me like this!" SHe begged, embarrassed by her lewd appearance.

"Oh but I want to." Shade said with aggressive lust. He then dove in and Lyra's lewd laminations of love rang in his ears.

"OH!" She moaned as his tongue dove in deeper than before and he began rubbing her extremely sensitive front pussy wall, over and over. He began making shapes in her wet heat and he moaned, wanting to lick up all her flavor, as the strong yet gentle touch of Shade's hands continued tenderly massaging her breasts more and more, intensifying until her eyes were wide and voice was cracking, "Shade! More baby, more!" She commanded her loving mate, his tongue shaping hearts in her juices and pressing into her walls oh so perfectly. Shade began to moan louder into the exposed pussy his mouth was covering. His tongue began to trace letters, "I" followed by "L-O-V-E-Y-O-U". He grinned and sat straight up, his hands still holding her legs down as she lay on her back, her rump and slit high up against Shade's hard chest. "Oh Shade." Lyra moaned repeatedly, her voice crying out in lewd passion.

"Oh I'm not done." Shade slid his right hand along her juicy thigh to her dripping wet clit and slowly he began to run his fingers up and down her sweet tender pussy.

"What are you planning?" Lyra asks, already knowing his plan.

"Don't act so coy." Shade said. Slowly he slid his index finger into her tight warmth. Her walls tightened around his thick finger as it entered her and moved back and forth over and over and over. Lyra began to moan loudly, her voice forming a loud scream as the pleasure filled her mind with an intensity that she had never felt before. "Are you enjoying my finger?" Shade asked coyly.

"YES!" Lyra shouted, her hands pulling at her hair and running down her face to massage her breasts and back up to pull her hair again. Each finger thrust pulsating pleasure through her body, rattling her bones and teasing her skin.

Shade grinned and slowly slid a second finger into her tight pussy, pushing on her wall, spreading them apart. "How's this?" He moaned as the scent of her delicious and tempting pussy.

"AH!" Lyra screamed as the pressure built more and more. Her hands were tightly clenched and her voice was beginning to crack. "Shade!" She screams as the feeling allows her only a moment to speak in between her loud moans of pure unbridled unrestrained and unrestricted pleasure. "Please!" She begged, her voice fracturing like the ground during an earthquake, and the epicenter of pleasure dwelling in her lower region.

"Please what, please continue?" Shade teased as his third finger pressed into her tight rump. His strong grip on her thigh still holding her in the lewd Pie in the Sky position.

"NO!" She screamed as his third finger entered her. She unconsciously let her slender hands reach behind her and found his thick cock pressing into her back. She grabbed it and began masturbating him. "Please!" She screamed as Shade sped up his fingering, "Give, me this!" She begged in lewd innocence. Her voice was that of an innocent succubus dwelling in her, her angelic eyes stared lecherously into his strong but affectionate gaze.

"Oh." Shade said, his voice heavy with passionate desire. He grinned and nodded, slowly sliding the fingers out of her. She gasped and he released her from her position. Her legs fell to his sides and she took a deep breath. "Well lets get out of this tub and into bed." He said with a lecherous tone resonating through his voice.

Minutes later their damp bodies were pressed firmly, together inches from the bed. Shade's strong hands holding his shorter companion up, hands placed on her rump to hold her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. She felt his tongue enter her mouth and twirl around over and over and over. She moaned as their kiss became hotter and more passionate. She ran her fingers through his hair and she grabbed his hand, signalling to him to rub her in any lewd manner he wanted. Quickly he let his hands loose and they began their assault on her body as her body fell into his further, allowing the tip of his cock to enter her slightly. His left hand began massaging her breast while his right hands rubbed her back from the back of her neck down and through her soft tail.

"Oh Shade." Lyra moaned as she broke their kiss and he lightly nipped her neck. Suddenly she pushed off him and landed on the soft carpet of her bedroom floor. Shade looked at her as her hands began to slowly ascend his legs, running lightly up his thighs and across his throbbing cock, and finally up to his chest. She looked up at him and smiled lewdly, "Get your ass on that bed." She suddenly pushed him down onto the mattress and she smiled as he let her have complete control.

"Look at you and your lusty little self." He watched as she climbed on top of him.

"Oh shut up you perv." She said with a giggle. She turned and smiled, "Stereo!" She shouted, the stereo turning on and the low static of empty sound was heard through her speakers. "Play Caro Emerald!" The stereo beeped and then the song Just One Dance began to play. Lyra remembered the erotic cartoon she watched where she first heard this song, "May I have this dance?" She said with erotic innocence that was her forte now.

"Please take my worries away." Shade said as the song continued in the background. The heavy drum beat now guiding their pace of movement.

Lyra mounted her love and her eyes narrowed, her hands on his chest allowed her to get in a squatting position. Shade then took his thick cock and began running back and forth along her slit, slowly letting the tip enter her. Lyra grinned and dug her nails into his chest as his hips began to buck slightly. "I'm in control. Not you." She commanded him, her smirk that of a woman of the lust and intoxicating passion of sex. She began to gyrate her hips teasing the strong man under her. She was in complete control as the pleasure weakened him and his moans began to sound in rhythm with the song's beats. the erotic lyrics exciting the lovers and Lyra began to feel confidant as her anxiety gnawed at her. She slowly slid the rest of the head into her and the feeling was incredible. She bounced very softly, teasing herself as well as Shade.

"Please. Do it." She heard Shade begging as the taunting feeling pulled at him and the feeling of just her pussy's entrance began to build up the lustful pressure of wanting to release.

"Oh Shade." Suddenly Lyra lost her footing and the entire length of Shade slid into her oh so smoothly. The head pressed so firmly into her womb, forcing from her a long lewd cry, her eyes watering as the pleasure overwhelmed her. She regained her footing and the thick cock that pushed against all her walls began to throb harder as the walls tightened around it.

"Lyra!" Shade shouted, "Oh baby!" He moaned, his hands clenching the sheets.

"Massage my tits!" She commanded as her legs began to extend and collapse again and again, her hips slamming down on to his over and over, the magnificent cock kissing her womb over and over, her mind going blank with each passing minute and each lewd and passionate motion. Soon her hands lifted off his chest and she let him keep her balance. She straightened out and moaned as her breasts were massaged with such care, and her womb was slammed into each time the drum beat to the song, the song that guided her motions and rhythm unconsciously.

"I love you!" Shade moaned as his massaging became more passionate and his cock pulsed with an overwhelming desire for more love making.

"I love you too!" Lyra cried as her pussy quivered and her legs began to grow weak from the shaking caused by the earthquaking fucking she was giving and receiving with her lover and long time best friend. "Please, Shade. I want you in control now!" Her knees gave out and she collapsed onto him. She smiled as her pussy still contained the thick and juicy cock of her dreams.

"Ok." Shade moaned and grabbed her ass and rolled over. His hands released her and he propped himself up. Lyra then wrapped her legs around his hips and smiled, "Ready?" Lyra nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. Shade began to thrust slowly as the song finished and began playing, I Belong to You. His hips pushing into her again and again. The head and shaft of his cock pushing and rubbing against her g-spot with each thrust. "Oh! Lyra!" He moaned as the feel swarmed him and the lust filled his body, his cock pulsating and his sack throbbing from pleasure and minor pain as it repeatedly slammed into the sweet and wet slit of hers.

"Baby!" Lyra cried out, her nails digging into his strong muscular back. "Please. Fuck me harder!" She moaned and begged as lustfully as she could muster.

"Oh baby, please attend to my heavy sack then." He groaned as his harder thrusts began to pain him slightly. She smiled and suddenly and her eyes began to glow a soft sun-gold as well as his sack as she began to use her unicorn magic to massage his heavy sack. "Oh yes. thats it." Shade moaned, the feeling sending lewd feelings through his bones and into his mind. He smiled and began thrusting even harder, causing his lovely goddess hostess to scream in overwhelming and impossible pleasure.

"YES! Right there! More Shade! MORE!" She moaned over and over as the lust filled her mind and her womb. "I'm so close to cumming. I wanna cum together though."

"New position?" Shade asked as the feeling began to build slowly.

"Doggy!" She begged in burning angelic lust. "I want to be pounded hard and fast. I want you to be a rough with my tiny supple body."

Shade grinned with dirty thought invading his mind, his body aching to obey. He pulled out of her and rolled her on to her stomach. She had less than a moment to react when he grabbed her hips and lifted her up. Instead of inserting his dick there like she requested, he instead pressed his nose to her rump. He took a big whiff of her glistening pussy and drooled as he could smell the intense loving heat radiating from it's soft hole. He rubbed his hands on her soft ass cheeks, getting more turned on by the second.  
>"Shade what are you…?"<br>Shade stopped her sentence when he spread her pussy lips wide to get a good look inside her slit. He stuck his nose deeper to inhale more of her heat, becoming addicted to it. Shade pressed his muzzle to her crotch and slid his tongue back inside her and eat her out as his tongue swirled and danced wildly inside Lyra's breeding hole. Lyra moaned and screamed for every single motion Shade made. He continued this for fifteen minutes before she was force to squirt another large orgasim directly in his mouth. Shade happily gulped down all her loving liquid as the blood in his body pumped more blood into his dick. Making it harder for ever gulp of Lyra's sacred liquid he dranked. When he finished he gave Lyra's pussy and long and loveing kiss while licking her inside before taking his mouth off her slit.

Shade squatted and grabbed onto her hips. He began to slide his cock up and down her sweet honey pot. His cock slid up between her rump and he moaned, "Your ass is so fucking sexy. So firm and perfectly shaped."

"Thank you baby. I'm glad you like it." Lyra said blushing. Shade rubbed her ass tenderly, his thumb entering her slightly, making her yelp in utter pleasure. "Maybe that some other day." She said shyly, chuckling nervously. She moaned as he continued to massage her firm ass as she moved up and down, running his thick cock between her cheeks. "But I like this." She moaned as he wet cock rubbed her right. "Oh honey, do that thing with your thumb some more."

"You sure?" Shade asked and she nodded. Shade pressed his thumb through the wet trail his cock left behind and slowly his thumb penetrated her. She moaned a with ecstasy as the emotions and confusing lust took her and she moaned and begged for more and more. His thumb pulled out and he sucked on his middle finger before sliding it into her, the increased length drew a long moan from her. She began to rock her hips to deepen his fingering until finally her face was buried into the bed and she screamed for lewd and lustful joy.

"I'm good." She moaned.

"You want something else?" Shade asked as he pulled his finger out and she moaned, nodding as he did.

"Oh yes baby. I don't know why but your fingering made me want that cock more. give it now." She begged as his cock pressed into her pussy.

He smiled and nodded before began rubbing her sides and listened to her moans, then as they were about to begin, the song ended and was now Enigma's Turn Around. Shade hummed along with the song and made Lyra giggle. He smiled and then entered her tight wet honeypot.

"OH SHADE!" The scream uttered by Lyra sang in Shade's mind. Her legs began to shake and her body quiver as his brute strength and overpowering lust drove him to thrust his entire length deep inside her, pressing into her virgin womb, overwhelming her with intoxicating pleasure and lustful emotions. Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes to his and as two hours of passion and love drove their senses wild. Their heats breaking down their walls and exposing all lustful yet loving desires and truths. Shade began to moan and growl with lust as if he was now an incubus itself driven by lust and raunchy desire.

"OH FUCK! Shade yelled as the hot cum burning in his sack began to become too much to bear but he holds it in none the less. "I'm think I'm gonna cum soon, I need to pull out!"

"Shade! Honey! Please give me everything you got, I want it all poured in my hungry pussy straight into my virgin womb!"

"I don't have a condom on though." Shade moaned as his powerful thrusting slammed his slightly sore sack into her clit, making him grunt as he struggled to hold the boiling hot baby broth burning in his testicles.

"I don't fucking care!" Lyra cried in pure lust and love. She began to use more magic, her concentration on his sack, massaging it passionately.

Shade groaned as his sack bulged as his cream began to pump through and build pressure in his cock. "I just don't want to get you pregnant! AH! Lyra we aren't even married, we have no way of taking care of a baby!"

Lyra began to scream in pleasure, "Oh Shade! Please trust me!" She turned as best as she could to see him and look him in the eyes. "Shade I want to get married, I want to be your wife and you my husband. I want no other man in my life and if you say no, I will die alone." She moaned, "As for…" Lyra began but stopped to let out a loud moan as their passion began to reach its climax, "As for a baby! I've already planned for it and saved hundreds for when we mated! OH SHADE!" She screamed as her climax was pushing and begging for release, "SO fucking cum in me and make me the mother of your child!" She begged as she continued her magical massage and she ended her resistance to her orgasm and let the love and purity of their passion flow forth and invade Shade. And with that his thrusting began to build, Lyra crying out in pure pleasure, Shade moaning from the intense ecstasy. The sight of Lyra's rising jiggleing ass cheeks drove his instincts to reproduce beyond the limit. The feeling of cumming built in him, the boiling of his baby batter in his sack excited him, the pressure of it moving through his system from his testicles to the brink of cumming and waiting. The emotion building in his stomach, the butterflies fluttering and the oceans roaring, the veins pulsing heavily. His heart began to grow heavy with desire and lust and love. His eyes teared up as the resistance to cum began to hurt, he kept his pace. He could feel the sperm swish around in his sack, as the pain in his balls intensify by tenfold from slapping Lyra's angelically soft slit. He grabbed Lyra's soft ass cheeks and began to pound as hard, fast, and as wild as he could. Her soft tail swishing back and forth on his chest turned him on even more. Lyra felt this coming so she increased the magic of messageing the two testicales in his sack even more.

"OH! FUCK! YES!" Shade began to shout as he felt his balls squeezing themselves dry and pour at the entrance of his cock, "I'm cumming!" He announced, exciting his lover. "YES!" He sang as the orgasm flooded his mind and assaulted his senses, he roared as his cock began to release a flood of white sticky lust and overwhelming amounts of loving baby broth. The emotions of fear and love filled him and he was moaning. "Yes Lyra." He said as the passion flowed from him and filled her honey pot with hot sticky cream. Her womb was open and hungry, and now flooded by the baby broth that came rushing from his cock and she was filled. Shade never in his wildest dreams has ever felt such a thing. After resisting temptations all his life until now, he was finally able to experience the pleasure of orgasm with the mare he had been in love with, and resisted temptation for. Years of painful buildup of burning baby broth moved from his large testicals and squrt directly into the virgin loving womb of his lover who he had known all his life. Never dreaming that it was all saved for her, that he would make her the mother of his child. And as the flood of pure love and lust flowed from his hard cock, filling her womb with his seed, granting her the wish she begged him for. His sack bulged and the broth boiled as its hot and sticky lust emptied and his child was now within the woman who owned his heart.

"I love you Lyra, and I accept your proposal. I will be your husband." He said formally. "As for the baby, I just don't want to ruin your chances of becoming a famous musician, or finishing school."

"Pregnant or not I am gonna complete college, than I am going to become a master musician and possibly chef." She said with an adorable giggle.

Shade began to pull his cock out of her and she collapsed onto the bed, his cream so deep within her that not an ounce came back out. Shade laid next to her and smiled, she turned to him and crawled to lay her head on his chest. She looked down and saw his still hard cock, dirty with cum residue and her juices. "Here, allow me." Her voice was lewd and she moved down to his thick cock. She grabbed it in one hand and looked up and Shade, his eyes were getting heavy and his smile was sleepy. Slowly she took his cock into her mouth and sucked it clean. She pulled it out and moaned, "Mmmm. Yummy." She said and then crawled back to him. "Sleepy time now?"

"After one more kiss." He yawned.

"OK." Slowly she moved to him and kissed him lovingly, their tongues dancing and the sweet sensation of pure joy and peace flooded their minds and they drifted off to sleep gently.

Over the course of the next nine months Shade and Lyra had dozens of life changing events. At the end of the week, and the end of mating season, Lyra found out that their week of lovemaking provided her womb with a gift. Shade's sperm had fertilized Lyra's eggs and they were soon to become parents. She and Shade proceeded to get engaged and explain everything to their families. Shade's mother was less than thrilled and his father cared not, while Lyra's parents felt shocked and worried about her future. The next month consisted of final exams and graduation. The couple partied, responsibly, and together they got their own home just on the outskirts of Canterlot. A few weeks later, during one of Shade's Wonderbolts performances, he brought his wife-to-be and she proceeded to meet her hero, Octavia. Octavia proceeded to ask Lyra to play for her and soon after Octavia asked her to join her in making music and become a personal student of hers. Lyra gladly accepted and informed Octavia of her pregnancy. Octavia then agreed to wait to have her tour with her until the baby was born and older. A few months pass and Lyra begins to write music for when she joins Octavia while Shade spends weekend after weekend competing in every event he could handle, winning some losing less. Finally as the pregnancy came to an end Lyra had to spend her final week in the hospital due to complications of the baby's type being different than her mothers. As the due date came the doctors took her to the operation room and began the operation to use a C-section so that the baby's birth would not be dangerous. As the doctors opened up her womb they realized that the baby was not a pegasus as they expected from the wings in the ultrasounds, but instead the sweet girl within her womb was a sweet alicorn bearing the mark of both pegasus and unicorn. So as the week ended and the couple returned home with their new baby girl, Angel.

The door opened and in came Lyra in a wheelchair holding her teal furred daughter. Behind her was Shade pushing them into the house. Slowly they went through the hall and to the living room, the large screen tv and was turned on in a few moments and Shade pushed his wife-to-be to the couch and helped her onto the seat. "Can I get you ladies anything?" Shade asked with a certain finesse.

"Just drinks I guess." Lyra asked.

Shade nods quietly and heads into the kitchen, when he returned he brought two drinks for him and Lyra, and a warm formula bottle for Angel.  
>"Thank you," said Lyra as Shade set the drinks down close to her and handed her the bottle.<br>Lyra gently held the bottle to their daughter and began feeding her. It brought tears of joy to Lyra's eyes as she watched her daughter. She had her father's ruby red eyes but her mother's main hair. When Angel finished her bottle, Lyra gently brought her up and carefully patted her back for her to burp. Shade and Lyra sat and enjoyed their drinks, watching their daughter sleep. Shade heard a buzz on his cell phone and answers quietly. He listens a little and holds the phone to Lyra.  
>"It's your dad,"<br>"Hi Daddy, yes we just got back, oh you and mom should see her, she so beautiful. She just fell asleep and we're going to put her down for to sleep for the night. Thank you, we'll see you two tomorrow afternoon, Angel will love to meet her grandparents she's as sweet as an Angel, I love you too daddy, tell mom I said I love her as well. Bye."  
>Shade hangs up the phone and gently helps Lyra back in the wheelchair and push them over to their master bedroom. There, Shade helps Lyra out of her medical robe and into their soft queen sized bed. As Shade undresses to his pajamas, he heard Lyra quietly whisper to him.<br>"Thank you…" Lyra whispered carefully.

"For what?" Shade whispered back.  
>"For giving us Angel, she's so beautiful," Lyra said as tears fell down her cheek as she watched Angel stir in her sleep a little.<br>"Just like her mother,"  
>Shade walks over to Lyra and kissed the tears off her face.<br>"What are you talking about, you did all the work and everything,"  
>"Yes but you gave me my start," Lyra whispers as she and Shade softly kiss each other.<br>"However, still, I should be thinking you," Shade said as he nuzzled his nose to Lyra's.  
>"If you hadn't convinced me to stay with you on that wonderful night, because that rewarded me with the greatest wish I could ever ask for?" Shade answered.<br>"Which is what my love?"  
>Shade kiss Lyra again. "You two beautiful and wonderful ladies,"<br>Shade and Lyra nuzzle their heads lovingly.

Shade took a step back and allowed Lyra to sit up on the soft queen sized bed. She pushed her silk sheets of with one hand, and holding her daughter to her chest with her other. "Come, lay her down then lay with me." Lyra said kindly. Shade leaned forward and reached out, slowly his hands held his soft, tiny daughter. She cried out as her fur began to get cold and Shade quickly pulled her to him, warming her with his own skin. Rocking her softly back and forth.

"Oh Angel." Shade said sweetly, "Sleep soft. Sleep sweet." Lyra began to play her lyre and provided Shade his song for his lullaby. "And I dream of goodnight, you will sleep till morning light. And I dream of goodnight, No more tears on this night." Shade sung over and over until his daughter's bright red eyes closed and she nuzzled into his bare chest. Slowly he walked to her crib and laid her down on the firm mattress and smiled as he watched her turn her head and her aquamarine and white baby mane tussled slightly. Shade smiled and kissed his daughter's forehead very gently which made her stir a little before falling back into a deep sleep. Shade covered her in her blankets carefully and headed to his bed. He laid next to the love of his life. He turned to her and kissed her tenderly before the two drifting off to a peaceful sleep along with their beautiful baby daughter.

Hello everyone. Sorry for such a long hiatus. I've been busy with classes and my family. However, as you can see I have not lost my muse entirely.

Anyway, this beautiful piece of lewdness was commissioned to me, along with about five other stories (all by the same guy mind you). I even allowed him to tinker with a good portion of the non-lemon areas.

If any of you have any stories you need help with or want to request i write one of your one shot ideas, please feel free to PM, email, tweet, or facebook me at any time. As for my other stories I going to be working on them as soon as possible and will be releasing a flood of them possibly over winter break, kind of like a late christmas present to all of you wonderfully perverted people!

I would also like to self promo since along with this story is another. It is nearly all lemon(five yummy scenes to be exact) It is very short and centers on Callus. It is called "Pains and Pleasures". Next I want to promo a very strange experiment of mine. It was requested by one LarxeneRipOff(My Miss Larxy). It is called "Terra's Rage", another short, pure lemon piece centering on Terra from Kingdom Hearts and a very lewd psychological breakdown involving him and some of the KH cast. Please note, I was commissioned to do this and as a writer who loves his fans I did as requested. Please keep open minds.

I am currently working on my main stories, as I mentioned before. I have to write them on Google docs sadly, since my laptop shot its face with a dick. :/ sad world. Anyway, I should have the rest of Act 2 finished for Maid along with most of Act 3. I should have about 10 to 15 Rose scenes for you all to enjo., and Demon's Girl is being looked at, as I realized a few plot holes I need to fill and will be running that gauntlet once I get my educational situations in a reasonable amount of chaos. ^_^

Next I would like to promo a few things that are not mine. First one is still a beautiful piece of work that I am dying for it to update everytime I finish the latest chapter. It is "My girlfriend is the harlequin" by Kixen. This story is a beautiful and well paced Cross over between DP and Batman. And the second piece of art I dread the end of each new chapter(same reason as the previous promo), is "Love and Other Lost Causes" by Rayne Sky. Holy shit. This story is beautiful, tackles a good amount of lewdness while maintaining a classy and romantic sense. I read this Kill la Kill fanfic and I just love the uniqueness it has compared to the canon material, it maintains the emotion of the show, but adds a dark and lustful twist that I just can't get enough of.

Lastly, I would like to thank you all. I know it has been forever since I updated(better than my last hiatus though) I promise, I am going to be releasing as a Christmas gift to you all. Just need the time and energy to handle school and this, plus my family. Anyway, love you all and sorry for this brutally long Author Note. ^_^ if you read it all I congratulate you, if not eh, your loss.


End file.
